


I Meant To Send That to Harry!

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [37]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, wing man harry osborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: prompt: starker, Peter thinks that Mr Stark might like him, but he cant ask him something like that, so he accidentally send him some selfies (not sexy at all) but they were "supossed" to be for Harry Osborn. Its just a casuallity that Tony doesnt like osborns





	I Meant To Send That to Harry!

**Author's Note:**

> Peter and Harry are both 18+, legal to get into clubs.

Peter takes a deep breath as plays with his phone. “Harry, are you sure this is going to be okay? What if I lose him as a friend?”

“Peter, if you lose whoever this person is over sending a completely safe for work picture on accident on purpose to them, I don’t think they were your friend in the first place.” Harry lays back on his bed. “Come on, it’s genius!”

Peter sighs and nods. “Alright, Fine. Here.” He hands his phone to Harry.

Harry smirks and gets to work.

~

Tony nearly chokes when he sees his phone ding.

From Peter:

_Picture attached_

Alright Mr. Osborn, I’m all ready for the club! And none of this fashionably late stuff again, May will come out to check on me!

Tony clicks on it and looks at the picture. He wants to die. Peter is in a sweater, and one shoulder is completely visible because the sweater is just that big. His shorts are way, way too short, and black. It makes his long, long legs- did he shave his legs? - look even paler.

It isn’t a sexy picture. It isn’t inappropriate. Of all the pictures to send to your boss on accident, this is probably the least harmful.

It’s the message that bothers the shit out of Tony.

_Why the fuck are you going to a club with Harry Osborn?_

Tony hopes it’s actually Harry and not Norman. If it was Norman Osborn, Tont might have to commit murder.

_Mr. Stark! I’m so sorry, I clicked on your conversation by mistake!_

_Answer my question._

_Me and Harry are friends…_

_Since when?_

_Since um… a few months. Remember when you introduced us at that expo? We really hit it off!_

Tony remembers that. He had introduced them only out of politeness. He had then gone and made a very public fight with Norman; something he thought would have deterred Peter from making friends.

_Come here. Now. I don’t care about your date with Osborn._

~

Peter swallows thickly. “He wants me to go over.”

Harry beams. “It’s working! He must really like you, if he’s jealous over little ol me.”

Peter rolls his eyes. “I’ll see ya later Harry!”

~

Tony pushes Peter into the wall the second he’s there, kissing him roughly. “You’re mine. You can’t see Osborn, he can’t have you. You’re mine, not his.”

Peter is still a little in shock from the kiss. Well, he was right. Mr. Stark does like him.

Tony pulls back. “Peter?”

Peter hums and wraps his arms around Tony’s neck. “Kiss me again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pls send prompts <3
> 
> https://tonystarkisaslut.tumblr.com/


End file.
